


Call Me "Sweetheart" One More Time...

by heyguysimbecca



Series: Fluffy/Angsty Supernatural Stand-Alones [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Being Gabriel, I Love You, Protective Gabriel, Protectiveness, Songfic, lil bit o hamilton, saying i love you for the first time, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyguysimbecca/pseuds/heyguysimbecca
Summary: Gabriel seems to think that the reader can't handle herself.Inspired by "Meet Me Inside" from the Hamilton soundtrackhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pn3Nmpk3Px0





	Call Me "Sweetheart" One More Time...

**Author's Note:**

> For all you hamilfans out there, see if you can catch the other two songs referenced in this!

You never really got along with the Winchesters. You tried hunting with them before, but they would act like they were just going to help you and then they would take over. That didn't go over well with you and your dominant personality.

So, when you found out that your not-quite-boyfriend-but-more-than-friend Gabriel had been lying to you about where he had been, saying he had been busy with heaven stuff when he was helping the infamous brothers, you weren't happy.

Gabriel was peacefully sitting on the couch, reading a book, minding his own business, until you stormed up behind him.

"Gabriel?"

"Yes, ma'am?" He put a bookmark in his book and turned around.

"A word, please?" You said, irritation obvious on your face. 

"Sure, what's up?" Gabriel motioned for you to sit down beside him, which you did. 

"How long have you been helping them for?" You said, staring straight into Gabriel's eyes with a look that could kill.

He shifted to face more towards you. "Been helping who?"

Your expression didn't change as you said flatly, "Sam and Dean."

Gabriel looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Sweetheart-"

You wrapped your arms around your middle and broke eye contact with him. "Don't call me that."

Gabriel placed a finger under your chin and lifted your eyes to his. "Y/N, there is a war going on in heaven right now. I needed Sam and Dean's help. Please. This whole thing is hard enough without us fighting."

You shook you head. "You know the boys are just going to get in the way. Why didn't you at least tell me?" Your voice was starting to raise now.

Gabriel was getting irritated as well. "Is this about the werewolf hunt? Because those boys have been hunting longer than you have. Now, I know Dean shouldn't have yelled at you when he was the one that invaded your hunt-"

You looked him dead in the eyes. "You're absolutely right. I should have shot him in the mouth. That would have shut him up."

Gabe's eyes went wide. "Sweetheart-"

"Don't call me 'sweetheart'!" You were yelling now.

"Y/N, I was just trying to protect you!" You were both standing now, yelling at each other.

"Well, I'm not a damsel in distress. I'm a big girl, Gabriel!" 

"You should just hear the way they say your name, Y/N!"

"Oh, do enlighten me. How exactly do the boys that you lied to me about working with say my name?"

"Listen to me, Y/N. Your name is your own. I don't have your name or your experience, but if you-"

"No way."

He put his hand out to signal for you to let him finish. "If you let me work with them, I could help end this war. But, I can't risk you getting hurt."

"I've been through a lot. I can take it."

"You could die, and we need you alive."

"If that's what it takes, then I am more than willing to die!"

"The boys need you alive. Sweetheart, I need you alive."

Suddenly, you grabbed either side of Gabriel's face and smashed your lips into his. When you broke away, you said, "Call me 'sweetheart' one more time..."

Gabriel put his hands on your hips and gently kissed you. "I love you, sweetheart."

You leaned your forehead against his. "I love you, too."

 

All of a sudden, the Winchester boys loudly opened your door and saw you and Gabe.

 

"So, what did we miss?"

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch them?


End file.
